stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Charging into the Night
With Bummer away for the night, the groms make plans for a little night-surfing action. But when a power surge affects the entire hotel, the gang has to restore the power before he returns and busts them ' Summary One fine evening, Bummer is looking for the staff. He soon figures out that they're trying to get a surfing session in after work, Bummer goes after Fin, Reef, Johnny and Broseph. Once he gets to them at the beach, he informs them that he has new jobs for them. Once they enter the building, they discover something "evil" is there: the Sci-Fi convention. Nerds from all over British Columbia came to participate. The only one who doesn't seem to mind is Fin, who happens to enjoy Sci-Fi movies, much to Reef's surprise. After agreeing that Bummer needs to go, Lo and Emma go and sweet-talk him into going on a blind date, not telling him that his date is Kelly, who also is clueless of who she is going with when Reef and Broseph go see her to tell her the same thing. Later, he and Kelly leave to go into town, both unknowing of the trick, with the Kahuna told by Lo and Emma to stall them for as long as possible. Later, the groms decide to use the floodlights to nightsurf. After doing so, Emma leaves to go get Ty, who is in the elevator going up as well. Along with them, they are joining two Sci-Fi nerds dressed like ''Star Trek characters, one of them a big stocky man dressed up as a Klingon, and the other a young woman dressed as a Vulcan. While going up, the floodlights cause an overload, and incidentally turn off all power. It's now up to Reef, Broseph, Fin and Lo to fix the circuit brakers down below, using their iPhones for light. Meanwhile, Emma and Ty are trapped, with the two nerds making out... awkward. As Bummer heads to the waterfront pier and spots his date waiting with a rose in hand, he soon discovers that Kelly is his date, and vice-versa. The two get ticked off, and figure out that the groms have set them up. Back at the hotel basement, the groms are looking for the circuit breakers, when suddenly it becomes obvious that Reef is afraid of the dark. He thinks that vampires and aliens will eat his brains and he runs around panicking and screaming. Back up in the elevator, Emma still can't believe the action going on in there, and she tries a trick with a marshmallow to impress Ty and begins choking, with the big Klingon saving her by performing the Heimlich maneuver. Back on the date in town, Kahuna says that the Whalebus is parked for double feature night at the Big Wave Movie Theatre. After the show, Bummer and Kelly soon leave for a nearby restaurant, where Kelly forces Bummer to pay for her meal by conveniently claiming that she "forgot" her money. Back in the hotel basement, Broseph mysteriously disappears. Then, it became apparent that something was following them. Frantic, Reef ducks behind Fin for "protection", but it turns out it is Broseph eating ice cream. Soon the whole gang gets some, with Fin getting brain freeze from eating her ice cream too fast. Back at the theatre, Kahuna purposely pretends that the Whalebus is stuck in first gear, in order to stall Bummer. Lo then calls Kahuna on the bus's CB radio so he can help fix the circuit brakers. After Kahuna tells Lo the first six colors, Bummer comes up, with suspicion. Kahuna then kills his contact with Lo by yanking the two-way speaker out of the radio. Bummer then seizes control of the bus, and drives very fast toward the hotel. Reef then picks a random color, and the lights are back on. A relieved Johnny then goes and greets Bummer. Menawhile, Emma and Ty finally get out of the elevator, and Emma heads down the stairs. But, the lights go out, again (thanks to the floodlights short-circuiting a second time), and Emma finds herself trapped in the darkened stairwell with a sci-fi nerd dressed as Yoda, causing Emma to scream. Trivia *Some of the Sci-Fi references include: #A short person dressing up like Yoda from Star Wars, with a terrible Yoda voice. #Some similar Star Wars and Star Trek ships are seen in the beginning. #Reef says Nerdi Master, a parody of "Jedi Master". #The girl in the elevator with Emma and Ty is dressed up like a Vulcan character from Star Trek. #Besides that, she does Spock's finger signal meaning, "Live long and Prosper". #The man in the elevator calls the girl "Starfleet Scum", a clear reference to Star Trek. #The big man first seen is dressed-up like a Klingon from Star Trek. *Reef has apparently got a new copy of his old board or repainted his new one since the last episode. *Bummer is shown out of uniform for the first time. *Emma displays the skills she's accumulated over the past nine episodes, easily keeping up with the others. *Stoked Radio: ** Surfing Sitar by Tsunami ** The Stars on 11 by The Yoko Casionos *The Kahuna knows how to fix a circuit breaker, as does Broseph. *Cellphones and CB radios both use similar base stations or cell towers, so communications between a cell phone and CB is possible. *The groms trick Bummer on a date with Kelly so they can surf. *The short dude dressed as Yoda has the same voice actor as Snack Shack (Darren Frost, who also voices Star Wars geek Darth on 6teen). Goofs *When the power goes out the Resort is shown to lose power twice from two different angles. *The Giant Wipeout Statue is missing when the power goes out in some shots. *When Emma is in the stair well and the power goes out, the emergency light behind her doesn't come on. *When Bummer enters the Employee Change room and then is running after the groms, he runs past the change room. Quotes *'''Johnny: Surfin' under the stars! We could build a bonfire- Emma: Ooooh! That's so romantic! I could bring Ty...(Johnny's eyes widen in realization of failure.) (Reef and Broseph chuckle.) 'Reef': I think she thinks he's a girl. Broseph: Seriously dude, it hurts to watch. *'Fin': Um, one question, what are we going to do about Bummer? He never leaves! This hotel is like, his life! Broseph: Dude needs a vacation... or a girlfriend. Reef: Or maybe just a date. Lo, how's your sweet talkin' skills? Lo: I don't know... (walks over to Reef and starts flirting with him to demonstrate) but your hair is lookin' so good today, handsome! Broseph: She's good. Reef: I think I have a mission for you. *'Andrew': (Seeing his date on the pier and thinking to himself) There she is! Okay Baumer, you can do this, it's showtime! Andrew: (Upon seeing Kelly) Kelly! You're my date?! Kelly: Andrew Baumer! Eww!, I mean, "eww" as in my date, not "eww" as in my boss. Andrew and Kelly: (Realizing what happened) THE GROMS! *'Johnny': (On his iPhone) Come on Kahuna, pick up pick up pick up! The Kahuna: (Answering his iPhone) Big Wave Movie Theatre. Johhny: Kahuna, we have a code red here, our night surfing blew out all the power. I need you to keep them in town as long as you can! The Kahuna: No problemo, Operation "Stall the Bum Man" is in effect. *'The Kahuna:' No can do, whale bus is parked for the next three hours bro, Double feature night, Sand in My Shorts and Sand in My Bikini. You could check them out. Andrew: I'd rather eat my own eyeballs. The Kahuna: Your loss, dude, they're classics. Kelly: (to Bummer) Now what? Andrew: Might as well grab a bite. Kelly: Okay, but this is sooo not a date. Reef said my date was hot! *'Buster': (After the power goes out) Um, hello? *'Lo': (To Reef) Daddy hears about this, I'll be stuck in the staff house until I'm 20! *'Andrew': Watch where you're goin', fish! Wipeout: I'm a mammal, a mammal, darn it! Is that so hard to remember! Gallery File:Flirter.jpg| File:Ep_10_P2.JPG| Category:Episodes Category:Season 1